Jack
He is Alice's little brother. He attends school with Toby, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. Despite his age, Jack is very mature and will do anything to help his sister, including selling flowers for her. Background A refugee from Lucien, Jack came to Portia with his older sister, Alice, a few years ago. They were welcomed with open arms by the people of Portia, especially Sam, who took it upon herself to look out for the two. Jack became quick friends with Toby and the other local kids at school. He is very considerate and often being seen helping his sister sell flowers. Personal Life Jack was born on Winter of Day 19 in the city-state of Lucien. A refugee, he and his sister, Alice, came to Portia, and were taken care by Sam. Jack attends the Portia School with the other local children of Portia. He also helps his sister sell flowers. Physical Appearance Jack wears a lime colored tanktop with black edging and a soccer ball on the front over a high-necked white t-shirt and khaki pants with white sneakers. He wears a navy baseball hat. Related Characters 's older sister is Alice. They fled Lucien as refugees a few years ago and now live together in Portia. supports his sister by helping her sell flowers. He is Friends with Toby, one of his classmates at school, and his schoolteacher is Lucy. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Alice| | Toby|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Lucy is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * You're new, right? I'm Jack, nice to meet you! I hope you have a good time in town! ;Stranger * I don't know why the girls always mess with Toby, he's actually a really good adventurer in my book. One time, he took me to the cemetery at night to try to exorcise the legendary ghost girl. Nothing showed up, but I was scared out of wits! Toby just laughed it off. * Do you want to buy some flowers? Straight from my sis' garden. |-|Missions= *Mission: Assemble Dee Dee Transport: I hope when the Mayor's transportation system opens, there will be more people coming here to buy my sister's flowers. |-|Play= ;Talk about favorite foods * Spicy and Sour Potatoes and Pickled Black Fungus are pretty good appetizers. ** I don't like to eat a lot of vegetables, just not for me. ;Ask about work * I am still just a student, so no work for me. But I do maybe help my sister sell her flowers from time to time. ;Casual talk * When I grow up and have money, I will take my sister to travel around. *(What type of gifts do you like? ** Oh oh! I like this topic! I like a lot of things... except veggies, my Sis tells me they're good for me, but yuck! ;Compliment *(You always sell flowers when people are dating, nice timing!) ** This is called a business oriented mind, I learned it from Mr. Higgins. *(You've got a mature attitude!) ** My sister spends a lot of her time trying to make ends meet, I'm just trying to help her out. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * We're coming up on a new year. Hopefully I'll be able to sell more flowers for my sis next year. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Dine *Likes Sour Food and Tea *Dislikes Vegetarian |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |f1= }} Gallery Jack.jpg Category:Characters